Pokemon Collection
by SharpDemon
Summary: This is just a collection of small stories that fall under a Pokemon setting. They can range from a small 500 words to larger. Some will have more than one chapter to them. Those will be written as 'parts' ( ex ... Part 1 ... Part 2 ) As an added warning; the chapters may include some violence and mature language. You have been warned!
1. Beach Relaxation

**This is a collection of free-writes that are mainly Pokemon based. Each free-write will be a different chapter and possibly different scenarios and characters.**

**This is just a little something I had written for my boyfriend, and I've decided to finally at least get some writing in on my fanfiction since I emptied it. I hope you guys like it, enjoy!**

**~Sharpdemon~**

The soft sound of the coming tide rolled in; followed by the whispering wind between the palm trees, their large, green leaves flapping in the breeze elegantly. The Wingull were gliding across the orange sky, ushering their loud cries to each other. The setting sun was disappearing behind a sea of bright, sparkling water, twinkling in the dimming sun light.

A rustle from a shrub disturbs the peaceful melody as a blue-feathered Snivy emerged from the vegetation and onto the sandy beach, her amber eyes wide with wonder as she took in the mesmerizing sight, inhaling the fresh sea air.

"Wow... it's beautiful." The Snivy exhaled, approaching the shore as the tide receded back once again, leaving a trail of darker, wet send. The feathers on her head fluttered in the evening breeze. "Don't you think?" She asked, looking over her shoulder.

A head popped out of the shrub and stared at her for a second with half-lidded eyes before spitting out a mouthful of foliage and crawling out of it. It was a slightly shorter, rat-seeming creature. He brushed a leftover leaf off his shoulder and responded. "Nyeh... hope it was worth the walk and the leaves." He complained, approaching the Snivy, who delivered a small hiss in response.

"Of course it was worth it, Rhat!" She exclaimed, turning to face him whilst crossing her arms blue arms. "I mean, look around you!" She finished, gesturing the area around her by waving her arms in a circle. Rhat looked up, his eyes going wide as he took on the scenery around him, his eyes reflecting the sparkling water brightly.

"Wow..." he murmured, his long black and white, fluffy tipped tail flicking in enthusiasm before turning towards the other. "Okay, I guess I was wrong, Sherayz..." He turned back towards the open waters. "This is pretty neat." He admitted.

Sherayz smiled and nodded, turning around to watch as the sun continued to seemingly sink into the ocean to let the moon have its turn to shine down on them with its shimmering white light, and to be aided by the thousands of little sparkling speckles of stars that dotted the night sky.

The female glanced to her right where the male was standing before reaching over slowly and tenderly slipping her hand into his, getting his attention quickly. He looked over at her with a questioning look to see her warm smile. He returned it with his own sharp-toothed grin, squeezing her hand slightly and then turned to the ocean once again. The two watched it set together in complete silence other than the sound of their breathing and the quiet thumping of their hearts in unison.


	2. A Little Christmas Gift

The grass-type serpent pushed the frost covered glass door open and swooped into a gush of warm air that was clouding the small, dimly lit shop. She pulled her coat up over her shoulders a bit and shivered the cold off herself.

The door shut behind her with a click, locking the winter outside of this warm shelter. Without even a look around, the clerk greeted her.

"Good evening, Miss," the cheerful Kecleon chirped. "Merry Christmas," he added, giving the Snivy a wide and pleasant smile. "Here to do some last minute shopping?" he asked, leaning over the counter a bit.

She smiled and nodded before taking a glance around the small store. Most of the objects on display were golden colored, the light reflecting the sparkling color all over the store to give it a more golden and warm appearance itself. Her hand glided out in front of her to guide where her eyes looked. They fell upon many eye-catching gifts, but nothing that she found good enough. After spending a few minutes of searching around the store and finding nothing, the Kecleon cleared his throat and spoke up again.

"Is there something that I can help you find Miss?" he asked the Snivy. She looked at him before stepping up to the counter and inhaling.

"I want something that..." she began but paused, "It's hard to explain, but I want something that can tell someone just how important they are," she told him, putting her hands on the counter. The Kecleon chuckled and turned around before starting to look at the displaying case behind him while speaking.

"I see, and who's this special someone if you don't mind me asking?" he asked cheerfully. The serpent smiled and sighed, staring at her fingers and replying.

"He's... just someone that I'm very close to, someone special to me. You know, the usual," she replied, receiving a chuckle in response.

"Hmm, there is no usual when it comes to love. Other than its usually unique," he said to her, peering over his shoulder for a second before continuing to search. The Snivy smiled and nodded. Suddenly the Kecleon exclaimed and looked down. He was holding something in his hands.

"What do you think about this?" he whispered before turning around slowly and sliding it on the counter. The Snivy gasped.

Before her eyes was a necklace with a charm in the middle of it. The charm seemed to be two long tails twirled around each other; one was silver and the other gold. The 'tails' get thicker as they go up, and at a certain point, they break off from each other and then curve upwards and back to form the shape of heart. Getting to the tip of the tails, they curl around again, this time around two different colored gems. The silver tail would curl around an emerald, and the gold would curl around a sapphire. It twinkled brightly even in the dim light.

The serpent was at a loss for words. It was magnificent. She reached down and picked it up, letting the charm rest in her hands. It was perfect. Tears even started to form in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away with her other hand and looked up to the shop owner.

"It's beautiful," she told him, looking back down at it again before fishing her other hand into her jacket pocket and pulled out a satchel of what sounded like money. She sat it on the counter. It would definitely be enough. The Kecleon didn't even check the satchel before sliding it towards himself and sliding it off the counter. A soft thump sounded as it hit something.

"I thought you would," he chirped, his warm smile still spread across his face. "Can I get you anything else?" he asked her with a cock of his head. She shook her head in response and put the necklace in her pocket. She would box and wrap the present herself.

"Well," he leaned up. "Merry Christmas to you, Miss. I'm glad I could help you," he told her gleefully.

"Thank you sir, Merry Christmas to you too," she replied cheerfully before heading to the door and opening it up. The cold wind rushed back into her again, forcing the warm air back into the shop. She stepped out into the snow and shut the door behind her.

The winter's cold may have chased the shop's warmth away, but with her hand in her pocket, clutching the charm tightly and thinking of who it was meant for, it'd keep her warm.


	3. Kecleon's Stand and Memories

"Here you are Miss Alia," the green colored Kecleon chirped cheerfully to the Glaceon as he pushed a small wooden basket filled with fresh red apples. Alia smiled warmly at the friendly Pokemon store owner, who was more than familiar with the expression.

"Thank you Mr. Kecleon sir!" Alia replied cheerfully before dipping her head down to snatch up the small pouch of coins she had brought with her. When the Glaceon dropped the pouch on the counter, the Kecleon picked it up and put it in the basket, pushing it towards the young girl again. When the Ice-type gave him a bewildered look, he kindly explained to her.

"I want you and your brothers to have these as a gift for being such frequent and splendid customers, just think of it as a thank you present from your friend Kecleon." Alia smiled sweetly at the normal-type before responding.

"Ooh, thank you Mr. Kecleon!" she chimed with gratitude before taking the wooden handle of the basket and pulling it off the counter, nodding to show that she was taking her leave.

"No, thank you!" the Kecleon replied gleefully towards the youthful Ice-type as she walked away from the stand. He let out a sigh as he continued to smile. He was more than happy with himself for giving the Glaceon the apples for free for both her and her brothers.

He rarely saw the Glaceon's siblings, but when he did, it was usually the eldest out of the trio; Vance. He wasn't very sociable, but everyone knew he was a friendly individual, and usually was a nice person to talk to if you can get him going.

The Kecleon smiled pleasantly at the thought of the Espeon. Of course, there was the other brother; A Leafeon named Flint. He was the second oldest out of the trio of siblings, and the most protective of his younger sister Alia. He doesn't trust very easily and often gets into fights with locals when he jumps to conclusions without as much as a thought.

Then there was little Alia; the youngest out of the Triole family. She was sweet and sociable and her company was enjoyed by everybody in town. The Glaceon visited Kecleon's shop frequently to pick up food. Every time he saw her, she was looking more and more like her mother.

He frowned as memories of the mother of the three were called fourth. She was just as sweet as her daughter and very understanding and despite being a Glaceon; always had ways that could warm others. But after what happened that night...

He shook the memory away, not wanting to think about that tragic night. The whole town had been struck with shock. The normal-type glanced at the young Glaceon who was padding away. Thankfully she was too young to remember.

His focus was snapped back into place when he heard someone clear their throat. Turning to the owner of the sound, his eyes met the reddish orange gaze of a blue Snivy with more distictive features such as a black tank top and whitish-blue shorts but more prominently; the feathers on the back of her head. A traveling bag was under her arm, the strap over her shoulder. In her hand she held a sky blue orb.

"Ah, Miss Sherayz," the store owner greeted with a nervous expression as she stared at him with a frown, "What brings you back so soon?" he asked, regaining his cheerful attitude.

"This," she replied simply before placing the orb on the counter. The Kecleon recognized it as a Clairvoyance Orb. He looked it over with his watchful eyes before looking back at her.

"I don't see anything wrong with it," he told her before attempting to hand it back to her, but was quickly denied when she pushed it away and back to him.

"The thing is defective, I tried using it and it started following some guy," she explained before pointing a blue finger at it. "I want one that actually works," she added, though it sounded more like a demand.

The Kecleon smiled and tucked it under the stand and looked at her. "Miss, Clairvoyance orbs don't simply break unless they're shattered," he explained. "They're made perfectly. Not one of them can be defective."

"Well obviously this one is," she answered with a slight hiss of frustration, refusing to believe his explanation. The Kecleon just nodded and reached under the counter and pulled out a different Clairvoyance orb. They were extremely rare. This was the only other one he had. He offered it to her.

"Here, since this is basically a trade for the same item, I'll give you this for no charge," he said. Sherayz took the orb from him and looked it over carefully. She couldn't tell if it was the same one or not, but she knew Kecleon. He wouldn't do something like that. The Snivy raised the orb a bit and nodded with a smile, satisfied.

"Thanks Kec," she said before walking away, tucking the orb into her bag.

"Come again!" he called out to the adventurer before she disappeared from view. He may not have mentioned it, but he was glad to see her again, and in good health as well, which meant that the adventuring was going fine except for this little problem that really was just her refusing to believe that the orb she had was working. He remembered her mentioning something about the orb following another being. He giggled to himself, knowing why it would do that. He was sure that she herself knew too, but was denying it. Young Sherayz had met someone that meant something to her. Though because she was trying to deny it, he guessed that it's someone she currently wasn't on good terms with.

The Kecleon let the thought trail off until it disappeared. It really wasn't any of his business, but he still silently wished her luck on her adventures, and maybe work things out with whoever this other individual was.


End file.
